That Is Love
by gyupire18
Summary: tidak ada cinta yang salah, hanya saja waktu yang membuat keadaan seperti ini. Mingyu, Wonwoo, Meanie , Meanie Couple, Minwon. Incest, Boyxboy
That's Love

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Author:

Gyupire

Pernahkah kalian mendengar pepatah "cinta datang karena terbiasa", mungkin itulah yang saat ini Kim Wonwoo rasakan. Wonwoo merupakan anak tertua di keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang cukup terpandang di Changwon. Saat ini Wonwoo merupakan mahasiswa tingkat dua di Seoul University. Wonwoo merupkan salah satu murid terpintar di kampusnya.

Wonwoo pindah ke Seoul sejak sekolah menengah atas, awalnya ia hanya tinggal sendirian di sini, namun hari ini adik kesayangannya akan datang ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan studinya. Iya, adiknya baru saja lulus dan akan melanjutkan kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

Jujur saja Wonwoo sangat senang adiknya datang. Wonwoo jarang sekali pulang ke Changwon karena kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa membuatnya harus jarang bertemu adik kesayangannya itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi, Wonwoo pun bergegas mandi karena dia tidak mau terlambat menjemput adiknya.

Setelah mandi Wonwoo memilih pakaian yang kira-kira cocok dengannya. Dia harus tampil maksimal saat bertemu adiknya nanti. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Wonwoo pun bergegas untuk pergi, Wonwoo mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi dan mulai melaju menuju stasiun kereta api tempatnya akan bertemu dengan adiknya.

Di jalan Wonwoo tidak hentinya tersenyum sendiri membayangkan akan bertemu adiknya. Dulu adiknya sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Apa sekarang adiknya sudah lebih tinggi darinya yah pikir Wonwoo.

Setelah setengah jam lebih, Wonwoo tiba di stasiun. Wonwoo langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari kecil karena sekitar lima menit lagi adiknya akan tiba. Kereta dari Changon pun tiba, Wonwoo masih celingukan mencari adiknya namun ia belum juga ingin meneleon adiknya namun ternyata ponselnya tertinggal di mobil. Saat akan berlari untuk mengambil ponselnya, seseorang menepuk bahu Wonwoo.

"Hyung". Orang tersebut memanggil Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun langsung menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat penampilan adiknya.

"M-Mingyu?". Wonwoo tercengang memperhatikan Mingyu yang benar-benar berubah drastis. Lihatlah badannya yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya, Wajahnya yang dulu imut kini berubah menjadi sangat tampan, kulitnya semakin tan dan jangan lupakan tatanan rambutnya yang memperlihatkan dahinya. Damn! Wonwoo terpesona dengan adiknya sendiri.

"hyung… hey Hyung!" Mingyu mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo karena kakaknya yang melamun dari tadi.

"i-ya Mingyu". Wonwoo kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia pun langsung memeluk Mingyu.

"Mingyu, aku merindukanmu".

"Aku juga merindukanmu Hyung". Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo erat.

Jika dilihat dengan seksama mereka terlihat lebih mirip seperti pasangan kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dibandingkan kakak-adik. Lihatlah cara mereka menatap satu sama lainnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka saling merindukan. Pancaran kerinduan yang bahkan tersirat dari mata mereka.

Setelah berpelukan beberapa saat mereka pun saling melepaskan diri. Wonwoo tidak hentinya menatap wajah Mingyu. Adiknya benar-benar semakin tampan dan mempesona. Wonwoo tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati adik kesayangannya itu. Sifat protektif Wonwoo kembali lagi sama seperti dulu. Wonwoo ingin Mingyu hanya memprioritaskan dirinya seseorang. Kedengaran egois memang, tapi ia tidak peduli.

~oo~

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tiba di apartemen mereka, setelah memasukkan password mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam. Mingyu meletakkan kopernya di dekat sofa dan langsung mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa tersebut. Mingyu merasa badannya lelah sekali, tulangnya seakan remuk karena terlalu lama duduk di kereta.

Wonwoo yang tau kalau Mingyu lelah pun langsung menghampiri adiknya. Memperhatikan wajah tanpan Mingyu, ah tuhan memang telah membuat karyanya dengan pahatan sempurna. Bahkan tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Kau pasti kelelahan Gyu". Wonwoo duduk di samping Mingyu. Ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Emm.. sangat lelah hyung". Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun membelai surai Mingyu. Mencoba membantu menghilangkan rasa lelah Mingyu.

"Hyung.. kenapa kau jarang sekali pulang ke Changwon? Aku selalu menunggu kedatanganmu, tapi kau tidak pernah berkunjung."

"Hyung sangat sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah, kau tahu sendiri sekarang hyung sudah jadi mahasiswa".

"Kau pasti tidak merindukanku ya hyung?"

"Bukan begitu Gyu, Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu".

"Hyung aku ingin kita dekat seperti dulu lagi, seperti saat kita masih kecil. Kita selalu berdua kemana-mana". Mingyu berucap sedikit lirih mengingat betapa renggangnya hubungan mereka kini. Hubungan kakak-adik.

"Tentu Gyu.. kita akan seperti dulu lagi, bukankah kau sudah disini sekarang? Jadi kita bisa bersama-sama lagi". Wonwoo mengcup kening Mingyu. Mingyu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Wonwoo.

Setelah saling melepas rindu, Wonwoo pun membantu Mingyu membereskan barang-barangnya. Di apartemen ini hanya ada satu kamar. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka pun harus satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur. Tidak banyak peralatan yang dibawa Mingyu. Hanya satu koper dan juga satu tas jenjeng (?) Setelah selesai membereskan barang Mingyu, Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu untuk mandi sedangkan ia sendiri akan menyiapkan makan malam.

Mingyu pun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, badannya sudah terasa lengket. Tidak butuh waktu lama Mingyu pun selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Mingyu langsung menuju dapur untuk membantu kakaknya menyiapkan makan malam. Melihat Wonwoo yang sedang menyiapkan makanan membuat Mingyu terkesima. Mingyu seperti melihat masa depannya. Andai saja Wonwoo itu bukan kakak kandungnya, pasti Mingyu akan mengejar dan mendapatkan Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Wonwoo. Wonwoo sempat terkejut karena Mingyu datang tiba-tiba. Wonwoo terkekeh melihat tingkah Mingyu yang tetap manja seperti dulu. Wonwoo sangat suka ketika Mingyu bertingkah manja didepannya. Wonwoo diam sejenak membiarkan adiknya memeluk tubuhnya. Wonwoo dapat mencium aroma sabun strawberry yang Mingyu gunakan saat mandi tadi.

"Gyu kau tunggu saja di meja makan, biar hyung selesaikan ini dulu".

"Aku masih ingin memelukmu hyung". Jawab Mingyu manja.

"Aku tidak bisa masak kalau ka terus memelukku seperti ini. Cepat tunggu di meja makan". Mingyu pun dengan sangat amat terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Mingyu masih memperhatikan Wonwoo dari tempatnya duduk. Wonwoo masih terlihat menggemaskan seperti dulu. Wajahnya juga bertambah manis meski sekarang terkesan datar dan dingin.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya masakanan pun siap. Wonwoo dan Mingyu mulai menikmati makan malam mereka. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa. Setelah makan Mingyu membantu Wonwoo mencuci piring dan membereskan meja makan.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali ke kamar saat semuanya sudah beres. Wonwoo nerebahkan badannya di kasur. Mingyu pun berbaring di samping Wonwoo.

"Gyu aku ingin tidur di pelukanmu". Mingyu yang mendengar permintaan manja Wonwoo hanya terkekeh, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai kakak tercintanya itu. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan pelukan hangat Mingyu. Tidak lama setelah itu Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo ke alam mimpi.

~oo~

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki cela kamar mereka. Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengganggu tidur mereka. Tunggu, yang tidur hanya Mingyu sedangkan Wonwoo sudah bangun dari tadi. Biasanya jam segini Wonwoo sudah harus bersiap untuk ke kampus namun karena ini hari libur jadi ia bisa bersantai.

Wonwoo masih memperhatikan Mingyu yang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan menurut Wonwoo. Wonwoo menusuk-nusuk pipi Mingyu menggunakan telunjuknya, ia terkekeh saat Mingyu menggeliat tak membuka matanya karena merasa terusik. Saat membuka mata ia sudah disuguhkan dengan senyum Wonwoo yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Mingyu balas tersenyum.

"Good morning adik kesayanganku". Wonwoo mengelus surai Mingyu.

"kau sudah bangun hyung?". Mingyu menatap Wonwoo.

"emm.. sudah dari tadi".

"seharusnya kau memberikanku morning kiss hyung". Mingyu tersenyum jahil dan menggoda Wonwoo.

 _Cup_

Mingyu kaget, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat Wonwoo benar-benar menciumnya. Sebenarnya Mingyu tadi hanya bercanda namun siapa sangka jika Wonwoo benar-benar menciumnya. Wonwoo hendak melepaskan ciumannya, namun Mingyu yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya menarik tengkuk Wonwoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sekarang giliran Wonwoo yang terkejut, namun kemudian ia memejamkan matanya menikmati alur permainan Mingyu.

Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo, membelai dan menyapu mulut Wonwoo dengan lidahnya. Lidah mereka saling melilit dan bergulat. Tangan Mingyu tidak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai menarik Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo berada diatasnya. Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam ciuman ini.

Namun tiba-tiba Wonwoo terisak membuat Mingyu panik. Mingyu langsung membaringkan Wonwoo lagi dan memeluknya dari samping menyudahi ciuman panas mereka tadi. Mingyu mengelus surai Wonwoo.

"Hyung apa aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku hyung." Mingyu mencoba menenangkan lelaki tersebut. Mingyu juga tidak tau kenapa ia bisa melakukan ini terhadap kakaknya sendiri. Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya tadi.

"Gyu hikss i-ini salah hikss.. kita tidak hikss seharusnya begini hikss". Wonwoo terisak.

"Hyung tenanglah dulu, jangan menangis kita bicarakan ya". Perlahan Wonwoo mulai tenang. Meski masih ada isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hyung kau kenapa hem?".

"Gyu, aku rasa tindakan kita ini salah. Kau tahu kita ini saudara kandung. Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini". Mata Wonwoo kembali bingung dengan hatinya sendiri disatu sisi ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu namun disisi lain ia tau ini semua salah.

"Hyung, apa kau mencintaiku?" Mingyu menatap lurus ke dalam mata Wonwoo.

"Gyu apa yang kau katakan!" Wonwoo kaget mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia bimbang apakah harus mengiyakan atau berpura-pura tidak mencintai adiknya itu.

"Jujurlah hyung, apa kau mencintaiku?". Lagi Mingyu kembali menatap mata Wonwoo. Dapat Wonwoo lihat bahwa Mingyu mengharapkan jawabannya.

"Mingyu ini salah! Tidak seharusnya kita saling mencintai. Walaupun aku mencintaimu tetap saja ini salah!".

"Hyung tidak ada cinta yang salah, hanya saja waktu yang membuat keadaan seperti ini. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung".

"T-tapi…".

"percayalah padaku hyung, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memisahkan kita. Aku akan melindungimu hyung. Jadi aku mohon percayalah". Mingyu mencoba meyakinkan Wonwoo. Meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Meski ragu, Wonwoo mengangguk. Benar bahwa ia mencintai Mingyu adik kandungnya sendiri. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dari Mingyu. Ia ingin selalu berada disisi Mingyu. Ia ingin selamanya hidup bersama Mingyu. Meskipun ia tau kedepannya akan sangat sulit tetapi ia sepenuhnya percaya kepada Mingyu. Ia ingin Mingyu ada dan selalu ada dalam kehidupannya sekarang ataupun nanti.

Mingyu tau semua tidak akan mudah setelah ini, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin. Tetapi yang pasti cintanya untuk Wonwoo itu nyata. Ia akan berjuang agar bisa tetap selalu bersama. Meski kelak orang tuanya pasti akan tahu ia tidak peduli. Mingyu tidak akan pernah mau dipisahkan dari akan mempertahankan hubungan mereka meski ibu dan ayahnya bisa saja mengusir mereka. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab.

~oo~

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Mingyu menjadi mahasiswa. Mingyu memilih kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan ekhem kekasihnya, Wonwoo. Sebagai mahasiswa baru Mingyu akan menjalani ospek. Mingyu mempersiapkan diri dan tidak mau terlambat. Tadi pagi Wonwoo sudah berangkat lebih dulu karena Wonwoo merupakan panitia untuk ospek mereka.

Mingyu berangkat menggunakan bus karena kakaknya sudah menggunakan mobil, ah dia harus meminta ayahnya untuk membelikannya mobil juga atau pun motor. Jarak dari apartemen ke sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Mingyu tiba di kampus barunya dan mulai mengikuti kegiatan ospek yang pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Banyak dari teman seangkatan bahkan kakak tingkatnya yang hsiteris saat melihat Mingyu dan hal ini sukses membuat Wonwoo yang melihat dari kejauhan cemburu. Mingyu bahkan tanpa dosa memberikan senyuman kepada mereka.

Wonwoo ingin sekali rasanya menarik Mingyu dari sana, namun hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan karena akan membuat orang lain curiga. Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah dan ingatkan Wonwoo untuk memarahi adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu saat di rumah nanti. Wonwoo akan menghukum Mingyu atau mematahkan gigi taring pemuda itu.

Wonwoo benar-benar sibuk menjadi panitia ospek di kampusnya, bahkan ia belum sempat makan siang karena padatnya jadwal. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, Wonwoo pun langsung membuka pesan yang ternyata dari ibunya. Wonwoo syok saat membacanya. Ibunya yang memberitahu Wonwoo bahwa hari ini merupakan ulang tahun Mingyu. Wonwoo terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan hal sepenting ini. Wonwoo bingung karena ia tidak akan sempat membelikan Mingyu kado. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja,bagaimana bisa ia lupa hari ulang tahun adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo kelabakan dan bingung kejutan apa yang akan ia berikan.

Hari ini Wonwoo meminta izin kepada teman-temannya untuk pulang duluan dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Setelah mendapat izin ia pun bergegas pulang ke rumah. Saat tiba di rumah Wonwoo langsung mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Mingyu. Namun yang membuat Wonwoo frustasi adalah masalah kado. Ia bingung harus memberikan apa. Wonwoo mendesah memikirkan kira-kira apa yang diinginkan Mingyu saat ini.

~oo~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Mingyu baru saja pulang dari kegiatan ospeknya, karena ospek hanya sehari jadi jadwalnya sedikit padat. Mingyu memasukkan password di pintu apartemennya dan Wonwoo. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin langsung istrihat, dari tadi ia sudah membayangkan untuk tidur di kasur empuk mereka. Namun saat masuk dirumah keadaan di dalam sangat gelap.

Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo namun tidak ada jawaban. Apa mungkin Wonwoo hyung belum pulang yah pikir Mingyu. Mingyu pun mencari letak saklar lampu di dinding dengan meraba-raba. Setelah menemukannya Mingyu langsung menghidupkan lampu. Mingyu langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan Wonwoo. Saat membuka pintu ia terkejut melihat Wonwoo yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan memegang kue. Kue tersebut dihiasi dengan cahaya lilin yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Wonwoo menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, membuat Mingyu terharu. Ia tidak menyangka hyungnya akan ingat ulang tahunnya padahal ia tau hyungnya sangat sibuk hari ini.

Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu untuk meniup lilinnya. Mingyu menurut, Sebelum meniup lilin Mingyu mengucapkan make a wish terlebih dahulu, meminta kepada Tuhan agar hubungan mereka ke depannya akan berjalan baik dan setelah itu Mingyu langsung meniup lilinnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Gyu, aku mencintaimu". Wonwoo menghambur ke pelukan Mingyu setelah meletakkan kuenya ke atas meja terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih hyung, aku juga sangat mencintaimu". Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Bahkan lebih erat.

"Hyung, dimana hadiahku?" Wonwoo langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilnya Gyu."

Mingyu mengangguk, menunggu Wonwoo yang berlari ke arah kamar mandi mereka. Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo yang memakai pita di kepalanya. Mingyu mengerenyit bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo.

"Gyu, maaf aku tidak sempat membelikanmu kado. Jadi sebagai gantinya, aku akan menjadi kado untukmu malam ini. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu" Wonwoo tersenyum lebar ke arah Mingyu. Tersenyum antusias yang dihadiahi kekehan dari Mingyu. Kakaknya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Benarkah hyung? Aku boleh meminta apapun?" Mingyu mengeluarkan smirk andalannya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"I-iya Mingyu, apapun". Wonwoo menunduk, perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

Tanpa banyak bicara Mingyu langsung menyambar bibir Wonwoo, membawanya kembali untuk berciuman. Mingyu menghisap bibir bawah Wonwoo, menjilati bibir bawah Wonwoo. Mereka kembali saling melumat, lidah mereka bergulat. Tangan kiri Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tengkuk Wonwoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Wonwoo mengalung indah di leher Mingyu.

Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ke atas ranjang tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mingyu membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo perlahan dan kembali saling melumat. Wonwoo menepuk dada Mingyu karena sudah kehabisan napas. Mingyu menurunkan ciumannya ke leher mulus Wonwoo. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana. Wonwoo pun mendongakkan kepalanya membiarkan Mingyu melahap habis lehernya. Mingyu menghisap leher Wonwoo kuat membuat Wonwoo mendesah,

"eunghhhh". Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu.

Mingyu membuka baju Wonwoo hingga ia setengah naked. Mingyu dapat melihat tonjolan merah muda yang sudah mengeras itu. Mingyu memandangnya penuh nafsu. Mingyu menurunkan lagi ciumannya ke arah nipple menjilati nipple Wonwoo dan tangan yang satunya memelintir nipple Wonwoo yang kembali menggelinjang kenikmatan, ia meremas kuat rambut Mingyu.

"eunghh…minghyuhhh". Mingyu yang mendengar desahan Wonwoo tambah bersemangat.

Wonwoo bisa gila. Rangsangan yang diberikan Mingyu semakin membuatnya menggelinjang. Wonwoo sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk merasakan junior Mingyu menghentak titik lubangnya dengan cairan hangat Mingyu.

Mingyu kembali melahap bibir Wonwoo sambil menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka, membuat Wonwoo semakin mendesah. Wonwoo memelukkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Mingyu. Memperdalam ciuman mereka yang semakin liar.

Udara di kamar semakin panas, Wonwoo benar-benar menginginkan Mingyu sekarang.

Mingyu membuka celana Wonwoo hingga full naked, melihat bahwa adik kecil Wonwoo sudah menegang. Mingyu mulai mengocok junior Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo kembali kembali berciuman. Saling membelit lidah,

"ming…gyuhhhh".

Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia benar-benar menginginkan Mingyu untuk menghajar habis lubangnya. Ia butuh junior Mingyu untuk menusuk titiknya.

Mingyu membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan melemparnya asal. Wonwoo melihat junior Mingyu yang sudah sangat tegang. Mingyu duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang.

"kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan baby". Wonwoo mengangguk dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya di depan junior Mingyu, melakukan service terbaiknya. Wonwoo menjilat kepala junior Mingyu dengan gerakan sensual. Menjilatinya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung.

Wonwoo memasukkan junior Mingyu ke dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan yang sensual. Mingyu menggerakkan bokongnya maju mundur tidak peduli dengan Wonwoo yang tersedak. Mingyu semakin bernafsu melihat bokong Wonwoo yang menungging.

Wonwoo naik ke pangkuan Mingyu, meletakkan junior Mingyu di antara bongkahan pantatnya. Menggesekkannya perlahan. Mingyu menjilati dan menghisap nipple Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo semakin kuat menggerakkan bokongnya,

"Mingyuhhhhh ahh-hhh." Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia pun turun dari pangkuan Mingyu dan langsung menunggingkan pantatnya di hadapan Mingyu. Mingyu yang melihatnya semakin dipenuhi nafsu.

"hajar aku sekarang baby".

Mingyu dapat melihat hole Wonwoo yang seolah menantangnya. Mingyu ingin sekali menghajar lubang Wonwoo. Namun ia tidak ingin permainan ini berakhir dengan cepat. Perlahan Mingyu membelai hole Wonwoo dengan tangannya, menggerakkannya dari atas ke bawah. Terus membelainya hingga membuat Wonwoo frustasi karena kenikmatannya.

"ahhh gyuuuhhh".

Mingyu mendekatkan juniornya ke depan lubang Wonwoo, namun Mingyu masih ingin menggoda Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya menggesekkan juniornya ke lubang Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo mengerang frustasi.

"gyuhhh plisss ahhh hajar akuhhh". Wonwoo kembali naik ke pangkuan Mingyu, menarik jari Mingyu dan mulai memasukkan ke hole nya sendiri. Awalnya terasa perih, namun saat jari Mingyu menyentuh titiknya Wonwoo menggelinjang. Wonwoo menaik turunkan bokongnya.

Mingyu kembali mencumbu bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk kembali menungging.

Mingyu mulai memasukkan kepala juniornya di hole Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa holenya seperti di iris, sangat perih namun juga nikmat. Mingyu terus mendorong juniornya hingga seluruhnya masuk. Wonwoo mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk mulai bergerak. Mingyu mulai menggerkakkan bokongnya. Kepala junior Mingyu menyentuh titk Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu tidak tinggal diam, mengocok junior Wonwoo perlahan. Wonwoo bisa gila dengan kenikmatan dimana bokongnya di tusuk dan juniornya yang dimanjakan oleh Mingyu.

"fa-fasterhhh gyuhhh ahhh"

"hyungahhh kau sempithhh sekalihhh"

"terus ahhh gyuhhh lebih kuat lagihhhh"

"hyunggghhh kau sangat ahhh ketat ahhh"

Wonwoo mulai menggerakkan bokongnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Mingyu. Semakin membenamkan Junior Mingyu ke dalam sama-sama mempercepat tempo gerakan. Junior Mingyu terus menusuk titik kenikmatan Wonwoo, menghajar lubang Wonwoo habis-habisan.

"gyuhhhhhh". Wonwoo sampai pada klimaksnya yang pertama. Cairannya tumpah mengenai kasur mereka.

Mingyu menghentakkan juniornya lebih kuat. Membuat Wonwoo berteriak kenikmatan. Sungguh Wonwoo bisa gila oleh kenikmatan ini. Mereka sama-sama mengerang dan mendesah merasakan kenikmatan. Junior Mingyu yang menghajar lubang Wonwoo dan hole Wonwoo yang meremas kuat junior Mingyu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu hampir sampai di puncaknya, Mingyu menghentakkan lebih kuat lagi. Perut Wonwoo mulai melilit karena sesuatu sudah mendesak untuk keluar. Beberapa kali hentakkan kuat membuat Wonwoo mengeluarkan cairannya.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Wonwoo mulai membenamkan junior Mingyu di holenya lagi. Wonwoo mulai bergerak lagi dari atas ke bawah. Memperdalam junior Mingyu, Tangan Mingyu memainkan nipple Wonwoo.

Wonwoo makin kuat menghentakkan bokongnya saat junior Mingyu habis-habisan menghajar titik kenikmatannya. Mngyu ikut menggerakkan juniornya berlawanan arah dengan bokong Wonwoo.

Mingyu mulai menghentakkan juniornya, mempercepat temponya hingga ia mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya di lubang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkulai lemas begitu juga Mingyu, napas mereka tidak beraturan. Mereka kelelahan, Wonwoo jatuh dipelukan Mingyu. Mingyu pun membaringkan kekasihnya itu disampingnya. Juniornya masih setia di dalam hole Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyamankan posisinya di dada Mingyu. Mereka berpelukan dan memejamkan mata. Napas mereka mulai teratur lagi.

"Selamat tidur sayang.. terima kasih untuk kadonya". Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas, kemudian menyusul kekasihnya itu ke alam mimpi.

 **END**

 **Ya tuhan anak polos macam saya ini kenapa bisa bikin ff nista begini. Maafkan fantasi liar ini ya.. maaf juga kalo part naenanya kurang greget. Kalo mau greget yah praktekin aja /plak**

 **Terima kasih buat anggota grup meanie shipper yang sudah memberikan masukan-masukan hingga saya tidak sepolos dulu lagi. Sebelum mengenal kalian dulu saya anak yang tidak mengerti hal-hal beginian/plak.**

 **Ini ff saya persembahkan untuk kekasih gelapku aka Mingyu aka dekil aka item. dih kesayanganku akhirnya ulang tahun juga ya. Semoga kamu tambah ganteng, tambah tinggi, tambah pinter masak, tambah disayang Wonu.**

 **Udalah sekali lagi #HappyMingyuDay**


End file.
